


New York: Love

by scifigeek14



Series: City of Love [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, New York, New York City, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scrapbook of pictures from Kurt and Sebastian's first year together in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York: Love

You guys have been asking for a sequel for awhile. This is the best you guys are going to get from me for now.

Hope you enjoyed the pictures ! 

 

 

EDIT (2017): PHOTOBUCKET ATE MY PICTURES. I'm working on fixing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will eventually get around to a full and proper sequel. Maybe in Italy. Eventually.


End file.
